


My Blood, How you could ever just be my Plus One?

by Tooqueerforaclevername



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Gen, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), They/Them pronouns for Loki, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, timeline: Post Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 22:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20366251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tooqueerforaclevername/pseuds/Tooqueerforaclevername
Summary: Loki is convinced they are just everyone's plus one in life, Thor has other ideas.





	My Blood, How you could ever just be my Plus One?

Loki always felt like a plus one. Sometimes tack on Thor, sometimes Tony, a few times Stephen. Loki was neither an adult nor a teenager. Translating Their and Thor's ages into human terms were a confusing mess. Loki just kept to themselves. Music and books the only proof they existed. And they were fine with it. Really, they insisted to everyone. A smile where it belonged and all. 

Winter had always been a tricky season. Everyone was rushing around for Christmas while They were getting ready for Yule. Dec 23 was a heavy day. Most got over birthday hang ups, but They hated what their birth Waugh to the nine realms.

Messy pile of teen novels was all over the bed, Their rose-gold laptop was there as well. Everyone loved being manic, unless your actually manic and struggling with BPD 24/7. Then it wasn't so cute or fun. Loki sighed looking at the mess. They could fix it but moving from the pillow infront of their altar to the bed, was just too much. 

They were de-dusting their altar. Checking the candles to see if they were safe to light or if they needed to be replaced. Checking the incense levels. Making sure the water was clean and pure. Everything had a role and must be respected at the highest level. They took down the Frigga statue they got at a Wicca shop and gave it a gentle cleaning. Dust on Frigga's statue was just a huge NO in Loki's books.

Thor walked in and sighed abit. Loki's room was a mess of puzzle pieces trying to fit together. Clearly, Loki had been manic recently. Loki looked up at Thor from their spot on the floor. Thor gave a soft smile and picked up the mess from Loki's bed. Loki watched as Their brother put books back on the shelf, plugged in the laptop on the desk and made the bed. The old Loki wanted to protest. Shout and scream that they weren't weak, didn't need any help,ect. The new Loki was just born tired.

Thor opened the blinds and watched the snow fall outside. Dec 20 He saw on Loki's Harry Potter calendar on the wall. Yule will be torrow, and Loki's birthday 2 days later. He joined Loki on the floor. Loki relaxed. The lack of speech was a balm for the storm within them.

Loki often heard how Thor was a bad brother. That, He let Odin abuse Them. That, He let Sif and the warriors 3 bully Them into near suicide many times. That, He would have enjoyed leaving Them behind on Saakar. Loki couldn't handle it. Their memories were already out of order due to Thanos's mind control and extreme abuse. Grand Master made it even worse. Yet, everyone asked Them weather they loved him. Loki had relapsed after many questions. How many times had They been raped and trafficked before Thor appeared? Loki couldn't remember. Yet, many kept trying to “ship them” when they found out.

Thor slipped out his stark phone, selected his new playlist. Loki started to put the altar back together. Happy with it all nice and clean. Even Chaos Deities like clean spaces. Loki carefully puts Frigga back on their altar as they make room among the various crystals. Not traditional to Asgardian beliefs, not even close. But after reading Wicca by a YouTube named Harmony Nice, Loki got into crystals. 

Thor hits play on a song as he takes in Loki's handiwork. Loki pauses as They hear the start of a song. They look for the source and see Thor with a Starkpod. Thor rubs Loki's back abit to calm them down. Loki looks surprised at Thor. Thor just pulls Loki into his lap. 

Loki's teenager form could pass for 15 or 17 depending on Loki wished to be seen. They had gone full teenager today however. Wearing icy blue tights with white glitter snow flakes, pleaded skirt and white sweater. They fit perfectly into Thor's arms. Loki closed their eyes and snuggled into him. Thor smiled into the top of Loki's head.

**Author's Note:**

> Song in question is: My Blood by Twenty One Pilots. Some fanfiction sites don't allow copy righted lyrics so I left them out. 
> 
> Yes, I am back! Thor 3, Infinity Wars and Endgame crushed my Loki-loving heart. I wasn't sure what I wanted to write anymore. But I do want to keep writing for Loki. So i may flex the mussel abit in short but sweet stories as I re-remember what the heck I am doing. I'm mostly a book blogger and while both are writing, they use different writer mussels. I hope not to poof for over a year again. But it may be abit before I do stories that are more than one chapture.


End file.
